in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper's Quest - Chapter 1: A Fine Day...
Paper's Quest is an RPG-based story inspired by the elements of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 15. This is the very first chapter of the story series. This story is made by PaperMarioFan1000. Chapter 1: A Fine Day... Paper and Doc were working in their stations in the Lab one day. Until, Mad Doc has attacked them and stolen the Chaos Heart, which was somehow found. Paper and Doc chased Mad Doc and their quest has began. They ended up in a grassland filled with monsters. Characters * Paper - The eldest brother of the Stacheman Duo. ** High Attack Power, Low Defense, Moderate Health. ** Class: Scientist - A master of both magic and physical attacks. Exclusive to Paper, he can fire Fireballs and Joltballs, and can do Flaming Fists and Thunder Punch. This class can also create things that will help a teammate or attack enemies. ** Health as of now: 13 ** Attack Power as of now: 3 ** Defense as of now: 0 ** Level as of now: 1 * Doc Luingus - The youngest brother of the Stacheman Duo. ** Low Attack Power, Moderate Defense, Moderate Health. ** Class: Medic - Low health? This class can heal characters at low health or revive dead characters. Exclusive to Doc, he can use Healing Circle. This class is vaguely important to the team. ** Health as of now: 12 ** Attack Power as of now: 1 ** Defense as of now: 3 ** Level as of now: 1 * Paypr - Just a minor character. * Mad Doc - Currently the Main Antagonist of this story. Story It was a peaceful day at the Stacheman Lab, Paper had started working on his newest contraption, and Doc was working on medicine and studying more about medicine. Everything was going great. Paper: '''Hey Doc, where has ol' Tronix gone? I placed him inside a vat that drains his energy from his core, and now he's stolen! '''Paypr: '''I don't know, maybe that good-for-nothing business man took him again. '''Doc: '''God dammit, Claudio. '''Paper: '''Well, we should get back to- '''CRASH! Paper: '''Huh? What's going on?! '''Doc: '''It's coming from down below! '''Paper: '''Someone must be raiding the secret basement! '''Doc: '''Let's check! '''Paper: '''Good idea! '''Paypr: '''Well then, check. (The duo has checked the secret basement, someone has taken the Chaos Heart that was sealed in a vat. A man in a white, torn coat appeared on front of them. It was Mad Doc!) '''Mad Doc: '''Ahahaha! Hahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAH-HA! A foolish duo like you don't know how to protect your stuff! '''Paper and Doc: '''Mad Doc! '''Mad Doc: '''Now time to cause chaos with this! Hahahahahahaha! (Mad Doc has fled with the now free Chaos Heart and is headed to a grassland nearby. The Stacheman Duo chased him in the grasslands.) '''WORLD 1: Pure Pasture Paper: 'I'm pretty sure he went to the deeper parts of this region. Let's explore. '''Doc: '''OK. (The two brothers explored the region, until they encountered a monster!) '''Doc: '''Ahh! A monster! '''Paper: '''We got to battle this monster! '''Doc: '''What do we do? Use our weapons? '''Paper: '''Yes, Captain Obvious. But first, let's scan this enemy... ''Grassland Crawler! A weak spider enemy that can fire webs. Hmm? What's with this health and defense gibberish? Max Health: 5. Defense: 0. Attack Power: 2. Anyways let's fight this guy. (The two brothers got their weapons out, Doc pulled out a Chain-bonesaw, Paper charged up a flame ball on his left hand, and a electric ball on his other hand.) (Doc thrusted his Chain-Bone Saw on the monster, which dealt 1 damage. Paper did a regular punch, which dealt 3 damage. The Grassland Crawler was about to attack.) 'Paper: '''Uh oh, what's he doing? '''Doc: '''I think he's trying to attack us. (The Grassland Crawler shoots a web at Paper.) '''Paper: '''Doc! Help! '''Doc: '''Coming over! (The Grassland Crawler attacked Paper. Then, Paper lost 2 damage. Fortunately, Doc got there quickly before the Crawler attacked again and whacked the crawler for a critical 1+1+1 damage dealt. The Crawler was defeated.) '''Battle Won! ' (Paper earned $.10, and gained 10 exp. Paper and Doc leveled up to 2! Paper learned Invent, and Doc learned Heal! Their stats raised up.) '''Paper: '''Sweet! We got some money, and some experience! '''Doc: '''But wait a minute! Don't I know how to heal already, and you already know how to invent? '''Paper: '''Let's not question this weird RPG system that doesn't make any sense and just go explore this grassland. '''Paper: '''Hmm? Spider Silk? I'll take it anyway. '''Doc: '''Hmm. Maybe we could make something out of that. '''Paper: '''Do you think we have the right things we need to craft it. We got nothing. Well, we'll just find some on the way. '''Doc: '''Where are we heading? '''Paper: '''North. (The duo started to walk north and explore the northern reaches. They fought some Crawlers on the way and earned a total of $.75, and 70 exp and leveled up to 3. * Paper's Health is now 21, his attack power is now 6, and his defense is at 3. * Doc's Health is now 20, his attack power is now 3, and his defense is at 6 They lost some health on the way, but they found some food and ate some, regaining the health they lost. Until...) '''Paper: '''Wow... We explored almost all of the northern reaches. '''Doc: '''Hey Paper! Over there! '''Paper: '''Huh? '''The Duo: '''Sweet! Loot! (The brothers ran toward the chest, but an eye was seen inside the chest's keyhole. Four ginormous legs elevated from underground, and stomped onto the ground violently. Then, the monster lifted it's body up.) '''Paper: '''Oh man. That thing is huge! '''Doc: '''What could we do now? '''Paper: '''Only one thing to do, fight it. '''Doc: '''If you say so. '''Paper: '''Attack! (Doc started to charge for the leg, but Doc was stomped on, and he took 8 damage. Now he has 12 out of his 20 health.) '''Doc: '''Wow, that hurt a lot. (Paper started to slash on the leg, the monster's foot kicked away Paper and he lost 10 health, he has 11 out of his 21 health.) '''Paper: '''Oof! That was strong, let's see what this monster is, and does. (Paper has taken out his scanner and scanned the creature.) '''Paper: ''Prarie-antula, Health: 50, Attack Power: 7, Defense 3, and it could make Spider Eggs that will hatch into Grassland Crawler Larvae, which are enemies that take almost no effort to beat, but dangerous in swarms and hordes. Take down a leg and attack it's head as much as possible. Beware, his legs can regenerate.'' What a formidable foe! Doc: '''(While healing himself.) We should bum-rush his leg until it is gone. '''Paper: '''Good idea, Doc. Now let's attack! (Paper and Doc charged and attacked the Prarie-antula's leg as quickly and as strong as possible. The Prarie-antula fell on to the ground and was stunned. But eggs quickly spawned near the Prarie-antula, and Grassland Crawler Larvae hatched out of it.) '''Doc: '''I'll take care of the larvae, you go for the head. '''Paper: '''OK! (Doc started to squish and slice the larvae, while Paper rushed to the head and started to slash on the head. The Prarie-antula lost 24 health before getting up with a regenerated head. Eggs were constantly spawning.) '''Doc: '''There's just many of them! '''Paper: '''Leave 'em to me! (Paper started to build a mounted turret and had Doc use it and shoot the larvae.) '''Doc: '''Woooooooo! Take that you Arachnid! Err... Ant-Eating Slob! (Meanwhile, Paper started to attack the leg. The Prarie-antula gave out a painful screech, instead of the Crawler Larvae heading for Doc, they are now heading for Paper. Doc started to chase them and attack them all.) '''Doc: '''I got you bro! (He started slashing the larvae.) (The Prarie-antula lost a leg and dropped down to the ground. Paper started to climb on the monster and started slashing it's head 3 times, dealing 18 health before getting hurt from by it's fangs. Paper was poisoned and was taking damage.) '''Paper: '''Doc...Help....! '''Doc: '''I'm coming bro! (Doc healed Paper. Paper regained 10 HP and he now has 18 and his status ailment has been cured. Then they both started slashing at the beast's head and finished off with them both striking at the same time. The Prarie-antula gave out a dying scream before it fell to the ground, lifeless. The larvae died as well.) '''BATTLE WON! (Paper earned $4! Paper leveled up to 4! Paper learned Elemental Punches! Paper's Attack, Defense, and Health went up by 4! * Paper's Attack is now: 10 * Paper's Health is now: 25 * Paper's Defense is now: 7 Doc has leveled up to 4! Doc learned Saw Thrust! Doc's Attack, Defense, and Health went up by 4! * Doc's Attack is now: 7 * Doc's Health is now: 24 * Doc's Defense is now: 10 The duo saw a village called "Hill Village." They stopped by the shop and bought new weapons for battle. Paper bought a pair of Brute Gloves, and Doc bought a Surgeon's Saw. They rested at the local inn and spoken to the village mayor, who said:) Mayor: '''How ya doin'. I'm the mayor of Hill Village, Mayor Howyado Inman. '''Mayor Howyado: '''So, why do you wish to speak to me? '''Paper: '''We just want to ask if you spotted an insane man with a coat and looks just like my brother, but evil. '''Mayor Howyado: '''Haven't seen such a loon before. '''Doc: '''We're following this guy because he stole something valuable and dangerous if it gets on the wrong hands. '''Mayor Howyado: '''WHAT!? Are you talkin' ancient relic thingamajiggies that do stuff like that!? '''Paper: '''Yes. '''Mayor Howyado: '''Then we're in peril! '''Paper: '''Don't worry, we'll get it back from him. Just gotta give that guy what he deserves. '''Doc: '''Yeah. (A loud crash is heard from outside. The Mayor and the Duo check outside. Mad Doc was destroying the peaceful village! After that, he opened the entrance to Green Ruins, and he went inside.) '''Paper: '''After him! (They rush into Green Ruins) '''DUNGEON: GREEN RUINS, DIFFICULTY: ★★, MONSTERS: Crawlers, and Trolls. (The duo enter the dungeon, and they are walking a huge stone bridge.) Paper: '''Look at all this architecture! '''Doc: '''So beautiful. '''Paper: '''Watch out behind you Doc! (Doc turns around, only to find a Ruins Crawler behind him, he quickly sliced it with his new Bonesaw. The crawler dies instantly. Doc and Paper earned some EXP.) '''Paper: '''I'm pretty sure that there will be more monsters in this room. (Paper steps on a button, and the bridge starts to fall.) '''Doc: '''Uh oh.. '''Paper: '''Run away! (They ran as fast as they can, The two jumped, Paper landed safely, while Doc was hanging on to the ledge until Paper got him up.) '''Doc: '''Thanks Paper! (The two go through a door, and they fight many enemies that get into their path, they solve many various puzzles, and they encountered two new enemies!) '''Paper: '''Let me scan them first before we battle Doc. ''Grassland Troll, Health: 12, Attack Power: 5, Defense: 2. Tricky and speedy opponents that have little chance of dodging your attacks. ''Tricky, huh? '''Doc: '''Well, we'll see about that. (Doc rushed into the Troll, he swung his bonesaw, the Troll dodged every attack and kicked him down to the ground and did a jab with it's dagger. Doc lost 3 HP, and he now has 16 HP.) '''Paper: '''Hey man! That's not cool. Shouldn't touch my brother, bro! (Paper swung hard and swiftly with his weapon and hit the troll right into the face; It was a critical hit, and it dealt 6 damage to the Troll. The Troll charged to Paper with his dagger, until Doc put his leg on front of his foot. The Troll stumbled and was finished off by two punches from Paper.) '''BATTLE WON! Paper has earned $1.60, and some Troll Stew and Troll Skin, and also earned 25 exp. Paper: '''Well, that was fun. Let's get going. (They continued to fight monsters, and solving puzzles. They healed up and got ready, for the final room awaits them. Will they ever regain the Chaos Heart back?) (Mad Doc is seen floating above a destroyed statue, and he is holding the Chaos Heart on his hands.) '''Paper: '''Mad Doc, that thing is very dangerous! We must take it off of your hands before bad things happen. '''Mad Doc: '''Bad things will happen, brother from this dimension. Besides, this is the perfect tool to destroy this dimension. Hahahaha! '''Doc: '''You give that back, you insane man! '''Mad Doc: '''I'll hand it over later, just wait till your dimension is destroyed. Ha! HA! I got bigger fish to fry than dealing with you, and when I mean fish, I mean the people of the next world. So long! Hahahaha! And let this be the last time I see you! (Mad Doc drops a dangerous fluid that landed on the statue. Then, the statue rumbled and assembled on the ground. He gained limbs made out of ancient bricks, and vines grow out from it's body. The floral statue has awoken.) '''WORLD BOSS: Georass (The hulking monster, Georass, is a golem covered in vines, which bind the statue together, and a head with 4 faces. These 4 faces represent emotions. It has great stone arms and legs made out of stone, and the rest of the body also made of stone. In the middle, lies a core protected by roots.) (The hulking monster, Georass, Swung it's arms violently, and hit his arms on the ground. Which caused rocks to fall on the entrance, and roots entangling them.) Paper: 'Oh my god... (Doc tries to cut the vines with his bone-saw, but they keep growing back.) '''Doc: '''It's not working! '''Paper: '''Let me scan this enemy... ''Georass, Ancient Floral Guardian. Health: 150, Attack Power: 10, Defense: Infinite (Protected) DF: 2 (Core Exposed). Destroy it's legs to expose the core. Beware of falling rocks when he uses his signature move, Uprooting Earth Shaker. (Doc starts to attack the right leg, then Paper attacks it with him. Georass shakes them off and stomps on the ground. Rocks come falling from the ceiling and the duo dodges them.) '''Paper: '''Come on! Keep attacking it! (Paper and Doc keep attacking the legs. Georass does a powerful stomp on Doc, which hurted him. Doc lost 8 health, and he now has 8 health left. Paper uses Elemental Punches on the legs.) '''Paper: '''Doc, you're getting weak. '''Doc: '''Yes, I know. '''Paper: '''Here, take this. (Paper gives the Troll Stew to Doc.) '''Doc: '''But what about you? '''Paper: I'm fine little brother, but your safety is more important. Doc: '''Thanks big bro! (Doc gobbles up the Troll Stew, the delicious taste of the Troll Stew was very appleasing that Doc's health is raised up by 13! Doc's health is now at 21. '''Paper: '''Let's deal with this heap of stone. (Georass implants his arms into the ground and vines come rising up, at the top of each vine are huge Piranha Plants that spit out large balls of flames. Paper, has an idea.) (Paper gets the Piranha Plants to attack him, and leads them to Georass' legs. Paper dodges each fireball, and eventually was swatted away by Georass. The attack was so powerful that Paper took 10 damage. Paper now has 15 health) '''Doc: '''Paper! '''Paper: '''Yes? I'm alright. '''Doc: '''Alright, then we have to rush his legs, again. '''Paper: Yes, let's do that again. (Paper and Doc rushes to his legs, Georass starts hitting the floor, which causes rocks to fall, Paper gets hurt by a rock which caused him to stagger and lost 6 health. Paper now has 9 health left. Then they both finally get to his legs and start attacking them. Finally, the legs are destroyed and the core is exposed.) Paper: '''Concentrate your attacks on the core! (Paper and Doc start attacking the core, and damaged Georass. Georass has lost 25 health and now has 125 left. Then Georass starts to use his signature attack, Uprooting Earth Shaker. Georass jumps up with his fists glowing green, then it falls with it's fist downward.) '''Paper: '''Oh no. '''Doc: '''We gotta run brother! (Paper and Doc runs, then Doc stumbles onto a rock. Georass is almost finished with his attack) '''Doc: '''Help! (Paper helps Doc up and pushes him away, then Georass has punched the ground and causes an earthquake, with falling rocks, and instant-killing vines coming from the ground. Paper has lost all of his health and has been KO'ed.) '''Doc: '''Paper, NO! (Doc get's very furious and starts attacking the core, then he used Saw Thrust on the core. Georass lost 40 health, and is now at 85.) (Georass then tries to shake off Doc, Doc tries to push the hand away, but was backhand slapped on the other side. Doc lost 6 health and is now at 15 health. Then, Doc starts attacking the core lots of times. Georass lost 40 health and now is at 45. Then, Doc is no longer angry.) (Georass got very angry as well and roared very loudly. Rocks come raining down from the ceiling. Doc runs to Paper, but was hit by a falling rock and lost 5 health, Doc is now at 10 health. He finally got to Paper and used an item that he bought from the store, Try Again Juice. He opened Paper's mouth and poured it down his mouth. Paper is revived to full health.) '''Paper: '''Huh? What did I miss. '''Doc: '''I weakened him a bit. '''Paper: '''Oh, nice job. (Then they rush to the core for one final time and finally, they destroyed the core. Georass gave out a painful scream and became rubble.) '''BATTLE WON! (Paper has earned $30 and 80 exp.) Paper has leveled up to 5! Paper has learned Flaming/Shock Ball! Paper's Attack, Defense, and Health went up by 5 * Paper's Attack is now: 15 * Paper's Health is now: 30 * Paper's Defense is now: 12 Doc has leveled up to 5! Doc learned Heal! Doc's Attack, Defense, and Health went up by 5! * Doc's Attack is now: 12 * Doc's Health is now: 29 * Doc's Defense is now: 15 DUNGEON COMPLETE: Green Ruins! Paper: We did it, we beat Georass! Doc: '''Now we have to follow Mad Doc to where he is going. '''Paper: '''Let's go! '''WORLD 1 COMPLETE! (Paper and Doc left for the next world. Who knows what the next world is gonna be, but for now...) TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Stories Category:Paper's Quest Category:Stories by PaperMarioFan1000